Relationships Get Boring
by kkmaddie13
Summary: Clary Fray, the girlfriend of the rich Jace herondale, is getting bored with their relationship, she expresses this to him and he gets mad and flies away to his business. Jace wants to make things better so what happens? I suck at summaries, but please read, first story. One-Shot. Rated M for language and lemons. Please review.


Relationships Get Boring

Clary P.O.V.

I was busily sorting through the garage of my small house, I had moved in a couple years ago, I was 23 and was in a steady relationship with Jace, my boyfriend of five years. He had golden hair, golden eyes, and a golden tan. He was all golden. He was tall, but for all I knew he could just be average height, but he was gigantic to my shortness. He was sweet, loving, caring, possessive, and jealous and way over protective, but I loved that about him. It made me feel like I was wanted by someone so amazing like him. I smiled at the thought. Jace was already the CEO of a big marketing company, Herondale Corp. to be specific, his father owned the place and as young as Jace was at 25, he was already earning millions. He had homes all over the country so he wouldn't have to stay at a hotel whenever his business took him places. I didn't mind his traveling so much; it gave me time to myself.

I sighed. Sometimes I had _too _much time to myself.

I put the box I was currently looking through onto the new shelf I had installed recently and picked up the next one.

I smiled as I sifted through the contents of the box, lifted it up to look through in my well designed living room. Jace had paid the best designer _in the country _to fix it up for me. He had this weird compulsion to give me things, and buy me things, almost as if he wanted everything in my life to be perfect

. But I was bored. And that was the reason we had fought just before Jace left on his plane to Boston.

"_Goodbye Clary. Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of weeks. I only have a short business to deal with in Boston with Morgenstern Inc." Jace said with a kiss to my forehead._

"_Bye Jace," I said with a small smile on my lips._

_Concern stretched over Jace's face_

"_What's wrong Clare-Bear?" he asked, pulling me closer to him. I pushed him away._

"_It's just..." I whispered._

"_Just what?" He encouraged._

"_It's just that this happens all the time Jace. You're gone for weeks on end, sometimes even months. I can't remember the last time we went on a date." I blurted out._

"

_A small chuckle escaped Jace's lips._

"_Clary, I'll take you on a date when I get back." He said, a grin coloring his face as he pulled me back in._

_Rage boiled in my stomach as I pushed him away again, harder this time._

"_That's not it Jace!" I nearly shouted at the shocked face that stood before me._

"_I go to restaurants and movies and all those other fun places and I see couples having the best time together, and I get jealous. We never do that kind of thing. And then you get home, and I'm so happy because I missed you so much, and I'm expecting you to take us somewhere special, just for us because you missed me too." I sighed and took a deep breath, "but all you ever do is give me a quick hug and kiss complaining that you're tired and you go straight to bed. And all you ever give me is these expensive things that I'm grateful for, but I don't need. I need you, Jace, but you haven't given me that yet."_

"_I've given you everything!" Jace shouted back at me. "Anything all kinds of women in the world would want and you're telling me that you don't have what you want yet? What else do you need from me?" he asked, anger flaring from his golden eyes._

_With tears streaming my face I answered, "I want you to be with me Jace, because when I'm alone all the time it feels like I'm in a relationship all by myself, and relationships get boring." I finished stating and turned around to walk away but then turned back to him and poked his chest with a sneer on my face._

"_Oh and by the way, I'm not 'all kinds of women'" I said spitting the word to his face as I turned around completely and drove away in my car, holding back a wave of tears, because in my rearview mirror, I saw Jace board his private plane. Without looking back._

Of course we had already made up a week or so ago on the phone, but I still stood my ground saying that our relationship was getting boring when he asked me. He sounded sad, but hung up after saying 'ok'.

So I didn't think about it. Jace was a big boy, he'd get over it.

I looked through the photos of us together and tossed them onto the side table. I picked up every gift he had given me when we were younger, and more immature. All the teddy bears and little picture frames were set gently on the table, no matter what its condition was.

I was about to reach further into the box, when I heard the doorbell ring I was walking towards the door when it burst open, men in black suits with guns came rushing into my house, and I stood there like a deer in the headlights as they realized where I was. One of the taller ones immediately pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

I finally regained my strength and struggled underneath his hold. He tied my hands and feet together and slung me over his shoulder as the other guards watched and followed as he carried me to a black van. _How cliché. _I thought as I was thrown on the backseat of the van. Then one of the other guards pressed a cloth over my mouth and nose causing me to breath in the fumes of the cloth.

I passed out to the feeling of the van's soft rocking movement's and tress flying outside the van's windows.

I woke up to one of the bigger one's carrying me bridal style to a plane that looked big enough to have a house inside of it. I didn't fight or protest as they walked me through the threshold of the plane.

I looked around the inside and saw that there was almost literally was a house in the plane, along with a master bedroom, kitchen and everything.

They sat me down on one of the couches in the living room and untied my hands and feet. I rubbed my wrists and ankles as the rope fell off. The guard backed away.

"I apologize, miss, if the ropes were too tight." He said in a deep voice.

I nodded. Telling him that I acknowledged his apology.

"You have one hour to get ready and change into the outfit laid on the master bed so you can be presentable to your captor, he wants you to be clean and in that specific outfit, if you are ready early we will call him in so you can meet him." One of the other guards piped up.

I nodded and walked into the master bedroom to go into the master bath and bathe and change into my clothes. I surprised myself by not being stubborn and not doing what was told of me. I guess I have to listen to that saying 'Curiosity killed the Clary'.

I looked in the master bath to find a huge bathtub, a shower big enough for two, two sinks and, as I looked through the drawers, everything you could need in a bathroom, I started the bath and got shampoo and conditioner and some lavender lotion as the bath readied. I stripped and slowly sank into the warm water.

The water felt warm on my aching body. I grabbed the shampoo, realizing that it was the exact kind of shampoo I used. I shrugged it off as a coincidence and massaged the orange smelling shampoo into my red hair.

I took my time washing my body and hair, even though I knew I had only one hour to be ready, but I didn't care. He or she could wait.

When I finished, I got out, draining the water from the tub, and toweling myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into the master bedroom to find the outfit, I supposedly had to wear.

I gasped in surprise. It wasn't bad at all, it was beautiful. It was an evening ball gown for a formal event. It was a deep emerald green with black lace surrounding the bodice of the dress. And emphasizing around the bosom area. The ball gown was floor length and even had a train. The sleeves were long as well, with lace decorating them as well. The skirt flowed out, but still showed the curves I had grown into over the recent years.

I fingered the fabric delicately, it was velvet. I lifted up the dress, only to find lingerie underneath. It was black, and extremely lacy and see-through. I picked it up with a small blush on my face and began walking back toward the bathroom to put it on.

I let the towel slip off and started to put the clothing on.

As I finished I turned to look in the mirror, I looked amazingly sexy in the dress.

I walked towards the drawers where I had found toiletries earlier. I looked through them, finding a curling iron and like five bags of makeup.

I plugged in the curling iron and grabbed a brush, pulling it through my damp hair as it warmed up. Then I grabbed the curling iron, curling one small chunk of hair at a time, I finished quickly and grabbed the makeup boxes.

I opened them each up, sorting through the lip glosses, blush, mascara, and all the other stuff.

I carefully put my makeup on, the way Izzy taught me to. I sank to my knees on the bathroom floor fighting a wave of tears. I would never see her again considering I was on a plane to who the fuck knew where.

I wouldn't see anyone I loved ever again I realized. Not my mom or Luke, or Izzy, or Alec, or Magnus, or Simon, or…. Jace. A black tinted tear from the mascara fell down my cheek.

I would never see Jace again. The one I had thought was my other half. The boy I had hoped to be the father of my children. The one who was supposed to be there for me when I needed someone to cry on, like now.

_See Clary? This is what you get for not being grateful for Jace. _ I thought to myself sternly.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Miss? Your time is up, your captor wishes to see you." A man said.

"Ok," I replied hoarsely. "Give me three more minutes."

"Ok," was the only answer I got.

I quickly stood back up and fixed the makeup I had messed up, covering up my puffy, red, face. I slowly walked out of the room. The men looked up. One smiled at me.

"I'll show you to the dinner table." He said politely. I only nodded in response.

He walked through a couple small hallways, me following closely behind, until we reached a bigger room with a table, two chairs sitting closely together and food covering the table's area. The food looked and smelled delicious, consisting of all my favorite foods.

"Your captor will be here shortly," was all the man said before I was left alone.

I walked around the room admiring the food and décor.

I was marveling at the feel of the chair's wood when I heard the sound of a door open.

I twirl around to see the men, all of them, but they were guarding someone from me. My captor, as a guess, but I couldn't see him, the men were blocking my view.

Once they had passed through the door, the men dispersed, leaving me and my captor alone.

He turned around and I gasped in shock. It was Jace. He wore a black tuxedo, with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. His hair was gelled to be put back in small waves with curls at the nape of his neck.

Without a thought in my mind, I ran towards Jace, kissing him fiercely on the mouth, my hands holding his face and running my hands all over his body, not knowing if this was fully real yet and not caring.

Jace eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and sliding his soft tongue over my bottom lip. I opened eagerly and both our tongues fought for dominance, neither giving in. I was in no mood to pull away until I realized what he did. I yanked away.

I glared at Jace, threw my arm back and slapped him as hard as I could, leaving a red mark on his face.

He fingered the cheek I slapped tenderly, more out of shock then pain.

"That's for scaring the shit out of me!" I said, anger clearly coloring my face.

He chuckled. He started towards me, grabbing my elbow lightly and leading me towards the chair on the right; he slid the chair out from under the table and waited for me to sit down.

I sat down and he pushed it back under the table and sat in the chair next to mine.

"Dig in," he said. "This meal was made for you."

I smiled at him, stood up and reached for food to put on my plate. He followed my lead.

We ate until both of us were full. I sighed happily and turned my head to look at Jace lust grow in our eyes.

We both stood at the same time, both knowing what each one wanted.

Jace sauntered towards me, his eyes growing darker. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, he led me through the living room where the guards were, but weren't there anymore, and led me straight to the master bedroom.

He stared into my eyes as he shut and locked the door.

"It's a sound-proof room," he said.

I nodded. He pulled me towards the bed.

He took off his jacket and tie, throwing them to the ground. I could feel the need for him growing in my body.

He stripped the dress shirt from his body, throwing it onto the pile of growing clothing.

He walked towards me, grabbing my waist. I could feel the heat radiating of his hands through the thin fabric of the dress. Jace pulled me towards him, leaning his head towards mine, I didn't resist.

We kissed, soft, slowly, gently, at first, but things got heated between us fast. Suddenly we were kissing with a fierceness neither of us could explain. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I didn't grant it to him, and was rewarded with a deep growl that I could feel in his chest which was pressed against mine.

He forced my lips open and thrust his tongue in, playing with mine.

A small moan erupted from me, concluding in Jace picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. The skirt of the dress riding up my legs to show my thighs. I could feel Jace's arousal against mine. Our breathing coming out in labored pants.

Jace carried me onto the bed, gently setting me down, and then crawling on top of me. I ran my hands over Jace's chest as he kissed and sucked on my neck, erupting small moans from me, while undoing the back of my dress.

The dress slackened against my body and I knew Jace had undone the dress. He growled and nearly ripped the dress from my body throwing it onto the floor of the room. He pushed himself up and slowly ran his eyes over my body.

Jace was suddenly kissing me again his hands running over my soft skin and the lacy fabric of the lingerie.

He cupped one of my breasts in his hands, teasing me and heightening my arousal.

With the other hand Jace reached behind my back, undoing the clasp to the bra. As the bra joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, he took a breast in his mouth, erupting yet another moaned from me, while kneading the other.

He sucked, kissed, and teased me, until deciding he had done his job with both my breasts.

He started sliding his pants off as I sucked his neck leaving small red spots all over. He put his hand over the sensitive place between my legs and rubbing softly, making me pant in hard breaths. Jace kept working me until I moaned loudly from pleasure. He leaned over me to grab something from the desk drawer next to me. It was a condom.

Jace handed it to me after slipping off his boxers and throwing them, I looked at him, undoing the plastic around the condom, taking in his length.

"Clary," he said hoarsely. "Take off the underwear; I'm not going to last long."

I did as he said, while sliding the condom on him. He groaned and pinned me down onto the bed, pressed between him and the mattress.

Just before he thrust into me, Jace mumbled in my ear "Clary, I love you."

We stayed like that until we finished love making and lay in each other's arms until we fell asleep.

I woke up to Jace twirling my hair and tracing designs on my shoulder, I turned over, smiling up at him. He gave me a lazy smile back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Have a good night?" Jace asked a smile still on his lips.

"It was wonderful." I mumble.

We lay like that in silence; my grumbling stomach was a rude awakening from the peaceful silence.

Jace laughed and sat up, stretching his arms and standing to get some clothes on.

I stood up and went to look around.

"Your clothes are in the dresser over here." Jace says.

I follow his voice and rummage through the drawers, putting sweatpants and stealing one of Jace's shirts to wear. He laughed at me and grabbed another one. We walked into a kitchen; I sat on a stool that was placed next to the counter. Jace grabbed cereal out of the pantry making a bowl for both of us. He placed one in front of me. We ate in silence.

He turned to me once we had finished eating and spoke.

"So how was your kidnapping?" Jace asked.

"Fine, a little rude though," I replied calmly.

Jace waited for another answer, but I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet.

He looked disappointed, but then a look of remembrance passed over his face.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He says and walks out of the room.

He comes back a few minutes later and wraps his arms around me.

"Clary, turn around please." He says into my ear. I turn around.

"Happy mother's day," he says quietly, a shy smile on his face.

A look of confusion passes over my face and he laughs.

"Clarissa Fray, I Jace Herondale, Wish for you to grace me with your presence every day of your life and longer. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want you to be the mother of my children, It broke my heart when I realized you were unhappy with me and I never want that again," Jace bent on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down my face, I nod my head. Jace jumps up and grabs me into a big bear hug, wrapping his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my neck

"Thank you Clary," He says. "I can't live another day without you."

"Jace, I realized something, too." I say.

He lifts his head up to look at me, happiness sketched onto his face and in his eyes.

"What is it Clary?" he asks.

"I realized that with you, relationships never get boring."

**Hey, please review, first story. This is a one-shot, so no more chapters! Please critique work, I want to know how to make it better! Should I write any other stories? Was it bad? Good?**

**kkmaddie13**


End file.
